


Two Immigrants Walk Into A Bar

by Stegaysaurus



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is nervous to propose, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, But Not Much, Fluff, Lafayette is supportive, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, but that only matters bc they're hella gay and wanna get married, lil bit of, marriage talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 07:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11076729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stegaysaurus/pseuds/Stegaysaurus
Summary: Alex wants to propose to Thomas, but he can't get the confidence to do so. Lafayette has a talk with him, in which he reflects on some good and bad parts of the relationship.





	Two Immigrants Walk Into A Bar

**Author's Note:**

> please correct my french if it's bad, i tried piecing together some parts from what i learned in french I this year but i ended up using google translate.

Alex sighed, head in his hands as he sat across from Lafayette with a half finished beer in front of him. The Frenchman only chuckled, a loose smile on his face as he sipped his third beer of the night.

“Alexander, that ring in your pocket will only weigh you down until you propose,” he hummed, glass thunking against the dark, glossy wood of the table.

They were in one of the better bars in the city, clean tables and good music and even better alcohol. The people who went there were part of the better crowds, well dressed and with an expensive palette. The bar was all around a dark mahogany, tables immaculate and shiny under the soft red lighting. There was a pleasant chatter, conversations between friends, colleagues, lovers, and potential lovers creating the perfect background noise. Alexander’s dark mood seemed to suck the pleasantness from their corner, engulfing it in self doubt.

“I can’t, Laf, I can’t propose.”

“And why not?” Lafayette questioned, voice light and warm. “You two are, how you say, perfect together.”

Alexander thought. Remembered warm nights curled up in Thomas’s arms, saccharine kisses in the glow of the television screen, broad hands cupping his cheeks, running through his hair, whispered words of affection during quiet moments. Remembered, vividly, how they got together.

_“Would you, would you fucking stop that?” Alexander had snapped one day, hands balling into fists as Thomas held open the door._

_“Doing what?” Jefferson had snapped back, lip curling slightly in preparation for a signature pointless argument._

_“Stop doing things that make me want to_ kiss _you!” Alexander had shouted, blush spreading across his cheeks as the words tumbled out of his mouth._

_Thomas’s eyes had widened, eyebrows raising as he stared at Alexander. It happened fast, as everything between them seemed to back then, Thomas grabbing his collar and pulling him in for a kiss that was too messy, just the wrong side of rough, before they relaxed into it._

Alexander shook his head slowly, clearing his thoughts as he reached for his half finished beer and took a swig.

“He’d kill me in a month, Laf.”

_After all, the fact that they were together didn’t change the fact that their personalities clashed. They still argued at meetings, insults and taunts flying out without being filtered. They fought near constantly about everything, just for the feeling of satisfaction when someone won. Only once did an argument go too far, when Jefferson snapped something about Alexander’s mother not having taught him any manners. Of course, the ensuing silence and the tears that welled in Alex’s eyes made it clear that what he’d said was very, very not okay. Instead of the angry sex that usually followed these arguments, Jefferson had tugged him out of the meeting room and held him close in his office, surrounding him in the scent of French perfume and something that was inherently his Thomas. He’d cried into his stupid jacket, fingers white knuckled in the fabric as he told him about the sickness, about watching the light fade from his mother’s eyes and the guilt he felt as he got better._

“He loves you,” Lafayette said, so matter-of-fact that it made something in Alex’s chest tighten.

Thomas was always fairly closed off with his emotions, carefully keeping up his smooth talking southern gentleman front. Alexander was the only one that got him to crack, lashing out with childish arguments until they fucked and made up. If his affections for Alexander were so strong that Lafayette could so surely tell that it was love, well...

“And you love him, too,” Lafayette whispered, and when Alexander looked up the man’s eyes were sincere, soft and open as he seemed to look into Alexander’s soul.

“I do,” Alexander responded, suddenly choked up. “God, I love him so much, Laf, I, I don’t know what I’d do without him.”

“Die, probably,” Lafayette said bluntly, pulling a laugh from Alex’s constricted throat.

“Yeah, yeah I probably would,” Alexander mumbled, a small smile on his lips.

“So?”

Alexander paused, staring into the depths of his glass for a minute before lifting his eyes to Lafayette’s patient face. He bolstered his courage, fingers reaching down to drift over the bulge of the ring box in his pocket.

“I’m gonna fuckin’ propose to Thomas Jefferson.”

Lafayette, grinned, stretching across the table to ruffle his friend’s hair.

“Bon, Vous acceptez vos émotions, mon petit lion!” the Frenchman laughed, watching as Alexander struggled with his hair a moment.

“Tais-toi!” Alexander laughed, eyes sparkling as he grinned at his friend.

Lafayette smiled back, propping his cheek on his fist as Alexander launched into a convoluted proposal plan. Thomas certainly was a lucky man.

**Author's Note:**

> did you catch that little pine-y Laf? It was an accident I swear (or was it).


End file.
